Entrances
by Pyromidon
Summary: I'm new to this so be honest and review as much as possible . . . The Titans meet an interesting new character . . .
1. Default Chapter

Berserker  
  
True Name: Tobias Cross  
  
Age: 17  
  
Height: 5'8"  
  
Weight: 120  
  
Hair: Brown  
  
Eyes: Blue  
  
IQ: (normal) 129  
  
Powers: When in a fit of rage his strength, stamina, and speed are increased to almost godlike proportions depending on how angry he is but his intelligence and common sense drop to subhuman levels.  
  
*on to the story*  
  
*Disclaimer* obviously I do not own Teen Titans and all I really own is the character Berserker and the plot those are mine heh heh  
  
The rain drops rapped against the huge "T" building that housed the superhero group known as the Teen Titans. Not much was really different about tonight for Robin, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Starfire, and Raven each doing something to ease their minds and rest their bodies. Cyborg and BB were playing video games on the big screen, Star was bouncing around the room putting pictures into her scrapbook and humming an upbeat tune from her home world, Robin was doing push ups and sit ups in the gym, and Raven was in her room meditating enjoying the rhythm of the rain.   
  
"HA HA I win!!" Cyborg exclaimed triumphantly a huge smile across his face while BB just grumbled. "You know what that means. . . . Dish time loser!" and with that Cyborg walked towards his room.  
  
"AWWWW MAN" Beast boy grumbled more as he walked slowly to the Mount Everest of dirty dishes waiting for him in the kitchen and soon the sound of running water mixed with the gentle tapping of the rain. Robin having finished his workout routine came in without a shirt on and a towel draped over his shoulders and, after plopping down in the couch, turned on the TV to the news.   
  
~crackle~ . . .plosion has rocked downtown as a robbery at the National Gold Repository has gone awry and the thieves are now locked in a battle with what appears to be . . . . a teenage ~crackle~   
  
"Titans Assemble!!" Robin yelled throwing on his upper clothing and without hesitation the rest of the titans were in the lobby and soon out the door heading towards downtown. . .  
  
*thirty minutes prior*  
  
"Wow mom . . . thank you so much they're awesome!!" A boy about 17 years old looked up at his mother smiling and his gaze alternated between her, his father, and his new steel toe military boots. The woman smiled with soft eyes looking down on her wonderful son and his father beamed with pride as they walked down the street passing alongside the National Gold Repository. . . . ~BOOM~ . . . suddenly the front of the repository was torn apart by a large explosion and the boy and his parents were thrown across the street.  
  
*ugh I feel like crud what happened? I remember an explosion but that . . . * he thought to himself when he noticed two pairs of arms jutting out from underneath a large piece of the repository wall and his eyes went wide filling with tears. " no . . . ." he stammered. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!" and his eyes exploded with energy and glowed a fiery red. His body flexed as he stood up, shaking off the dust and rubble and he looked towards the building to see the perpetrators come waltzing out. First was was a skinny girl with pink hair and a sinister little laugh, next was a creepy little man with an incredibly annoying laugh walking on a pair of cybernetic legs protruding from some sort of backpack, and finally a mountain of a . . . . thing carrying multiple bags obviously filled with gold. They were all laughing and smiling when they finally noticed the kid standing in their way and he looked incredibly pissed.  
  
"Did . . . . you . . . blow . . .up . . . the . . . repository." The boy barely got out clenching his fists hard enough to make diamonds out of coal when the girl spoke up with disdain dripping from each word.  
  
"Yea we did . . . what's it to you punk?" The girl put her hands on her hips and snickered to herself, her cohorts joining in.  
  
"You . . . will . . . PAY!!!" the boy screamed the last part, opening his eyes and startling the three, who quickly regained their composure and started laughing.  
  
"Oh yea you little pipsqueak?" the girl said "Don't worry guys I'll take care of this freak." The girl cracked her knuckles and pink energy started to swirl around her hands.   
  
"HA HA HA ok Jinx . . . Gizmo and I will wait here for you." the mountain of a . . . thing grunted.  
  
"Ok Mammoth . . . this won't take long." with that Jinx threw a swirl of pink energy towards the boy and as it struck his chest and simply bounced off and before Jinx even had time to react the boy was running right at her and kicked her about a hundred feet down the street, all while Gizmo and Mammoth jaws dropped simultaneously. Jinx tried to get up but fell back and collapsed into unconsciousness. Mammoth and Gizmo looked at each other and without even saying anything, Mammoth dropped the sacks of gold, they rushed the boy, Gizmo in the lead. Uttering an almost inhuman roar the boy rushed Gizmo and crushed his metallic legs sending Gizmo falling to the floor.  
  
"AHHHHHH what have you done to my beautiful cybernetics you idi. . . . " but Gizmo couldn't complete his thought as a fist was planted right in his kisser and he rocketed back into a portion of the repository wall still intact. "uhhhhhh . . . what . . . power . . . . " and Gizmo collapsed just like Jinx. While the boy was distracted Mammoth saw an opportunity an acted on it, slamming his fist into the boys face.   
  
"W . . W . . . WHAT!?!?" Mammoth stuttered. The boy's face barely moved with the punch and as his gaze slowly drifted back towards Mammoth he wiped a dribble of blood from his lips. In a flash of motion the boy drop kicked Mammoth to the ground and strattling him started to repeatedly pound his face left and right without hesitation. Suddenly the boy was startled by being restrained from behind.  
  
"What's going on!! Who's stopping ME!!!!" the boy screamed.  
  
*Titans POV*  
  
"Ummmmmmmm are you all seeing this or am I hallucinating?" Beast Boy was staring at the scene in the street below from the roof of a nearby building. There was no response but everyone was seeing what BB was seeing, one boy completely decimating H.I.V.E. Robin and the rest of the Titans watched the young boy destroy Jinx and Gizmo in only a few hits and now he was beating Mammoth repeatedly. Raven squinted a little and then her eyes widened . . . "He must be stopped NOW . . He will kill Mammoth." She had peered into his mind and saw nothing but hatred and thoughts of death. Cyborg and Robin immediately went into action, Cyborg flying down and grabbing the boys arms subduing him as he yelled at them.  
  
*Combined POV*  
  
Starfire and Raven checked on their three fallen enemies who were completely unconscious and in horrible need of medical attention while Robin incapacitated the boy with some knockout gas and, after the authorities showed up to take care of H.I.V.E., took the boy back to Titan Tower where they laid him down on the couch and he slept and slept. The night they brought him back it was about twelve when Beast Boy snuck down from his room to see the strange boy.  
  
"Wow . . . what is up with this guy . . . and why'd we bring him back?" Beast Boy rubbed his chin making a thinking face when he shrugged backing up to the stairs when suddenly he bumped into something and their were screams.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHH" Beast Boy screamed which was followed by "Azerath Metrion Zinthos!!!" from Raven and then BB was floating in the air holding his bathrobe up so it wouldn't fall, revealing him.  
  
"Uhhhhh Raven. . . " BB said and Raven sighed shaking her head. "Sorry Beast Boy I didn't know you were curious too." and with that she lowered Beast Boy to the floor and gave him a repentive kiss on the cheek. It still made BB blush when she did that but he was more than happy to have her do it and he took her hand in his.  
  
"Well there's nothing to see here so why don't we just go back to sleep?" Beast Boy gave her one of his patented silly grins that always seemed to make her smile and she nodded as the headed up the stairs back to their rooms.  
  
"Water please . . . . . " a voice suddenly spoke and both Raven and BB jumped in the air suddenly running back to the couch. Staring at the boy the two could barely make out anything to say and the boy just looked at the ground. "My names Tobias . . .umm by the way." and he looked between them, incredibly nervous. 


	2. Exits

"You're awake . . .interesting." Raven mused hovering over the boy. "I was under the impression that you would be unconscious for at least . . . . five more days with the energy you wasted earlier this evening."   
  
With that Tobias's eyes widened and he remembered what had happened earlier and he started to cry burying his face in his hands. Beast Boy and Raven exchanged glances and BB started to poke his head when Raven gave him a swift smack on the back of the head.  
  
"OWWWWWWWW what was that for?" BB said rubbing his head in pain.  
  
"Do not be so rude to our guest" Raven gave BB a look and then went back to her neutral facade. "Now go get him some water like he asked." As BB left to go into the kitchen and get the glass of water for Tobias, Raven sat next to him looking rather confused and hesitantly put her hand on his back.  
  
"There there . . . " the words sounded so odd to Raven. "Now why don't you tell me what's wrong?" After a few more sobs Tobias rubbed his eyes clean and managed to look up at Raven.  
  
"My parents are dead . . . . and I hit a girl." Tobias shook his head and looked down at the floor as Raven looked confused.  
  
"Girl? what girl did you . . . oh are you referring to Jinx?" She cocked her head and looked at him as he nodded.  
  
"I swore to myself that I'd never hit a lady and now I've done it . . .I'm a monster." Raven's eyes softened and she thought to herself.  
  
~Wow this guy seems like a real gentleman so far . . . wait what am I thinking~ and with that she shook her head clear remembering she has a boyfriend.   
  
"You aren't a monster . . . trust me she deserved whatever you gave to her . . . plus you lost your parents and your reaction is understandable. . . what perplexes me and the rest of the Titans is your amazing power." Beast Boy had walked in and given the glass of water to Tobias who drank deeply and after finishing the glass sighed looking up happily.  
  
"Thanks . . . Beast Boy was it? That really hit the spot." He nodded towards BB who just shrugged. Raven stood up and placed a hand on BB's shoulder.  
  
"We should get to bed BB. . . It's been interesting talking to you and I have more questions I'd like to ask you but I will wait till tomorrow." Tobias smiled weakly and nodded his head,  
  
"Thanks . . . yea I really should get some sleep too. . . g'night" Tobias laid down on the couch and was instantly asleep sprawled along the couch snoring lightly. Raven found it amusing and easily suppressed a giggle as she and BB went up the stairs to their rooms and fell asleep.  
  
*6am that morning*  
  
Robin had woken up thirty minutes ago and headed down from his room to start his routine workout however when he got to the gym he saw the door was ajar. He crept up to the open door and, slowly peering around it, raised an eyebrow at what he saw. There in the gym was the guy they had found last night fighting with one of the advanced cybernetic dummies in just his pants sparring, drenched with a thick layer of sweat that could only come from hours of intense training. Robin quickly yet quietly ran up the stairs and woke everyone up dragging them down to the gym. Most of them complained as they followed Robin.  
  
"I swear to god Robin I am gonna kick your ass for waking me up so freakin early!" Cyborg grumbled rubbing his human eye.  
  
"I must agree with Cyborg, the hour that you have decided to rouse us is quite early and disturbing." Yawned a very sleepy Starfire. Raven just kind of glared at Robin and BB was almost a complete zombie being led by Raven.  
  
"I'm sorry guys but you HAVE to see this guy . . . He's amazing." Robin was incredibly excited, even for Robin. "He's been up for about four hours already and he's been sparring with the advanced dummies, the one that even you and I have trouble defeating Cyborg" Cyborg seemed to awaken immediately and stared at Robin as they reached the gym.  
  
"Say what bird brain?" Cyborg was kind of put off.  
  
"Look for yourself you bucket of bolts." Robin pointed into the gym and Cyborg, along with the rest of the titans, peered into the gym.  
  
"By the stars. . . " Starfire exclaimed. Tobias, in the short time it had taken Robin to rouse them, had defeated the one drone he was fighting and despite being visibly tired proceeded to fight another one. Panting heavily he swung and kicked at the drone, some hitting and some missing, when the drone landed a hard shot across Tobias's face which brought him to his knee. Touching his cheek Tobias's eyes seemed to spark when the robot hit him again and again. By now his eyes had started to glow a fierce red.  
  
"Look . . ." Raven pointed. ". . . It's like yesterday."  
  
"Oooo his muscle mass has increased exponentially. . . interesting indeed." Starfire exclaimed with almost too much interest for Robin's taste but he was too amazed at what was going on in the gym. Tobias had gotten up and it had seemed that he disappeared when suddenly he appeared again right behind the robot and landed a brutal punch to the back of the robot lifting it up into the air and instantly striking forward with his opposing hand launching the robot into the wall at supersonic speed thoroughly destroying it. With that his eyes returned to normal and then rolled back into his skull as he collapsed onto the floor breathing incredibly heavily.   
  
*One day later*  
  
  
  
The Titans had placed Tobias in one of their spare rooms and he had slept very soundly for most of the time, in fact he was still asleep a full day later. It was a slow day and the guys had decided to go to the amusement park leaving the girls behind. Starfire, very much out of character, crept past Raven's room making sure she couldn't hear her and crept up to the guest rooms. She locked her eyes on the doorknob and slowly put out a hand to open it when suddenly there was a voice behind her.  
  
"What are you doing Starfire?" Raven said in her usual monotone voice sending Starfire shooting four feet in the air.  
  
"Goodness Raven, You startled me please do not do that again." Starfire responded as she tried to edge her way past Raven when Raven put an arm, out to block Starfire's retreat.  
  
"I asked what are you doing." Raven responded and as Starfire started to respond she noticed a plate in Raven's other hand that had a sandwich on it.  
  
"I think I should pose the same query Raven." Starfire said as smugly as she possibly could. Raven blushed and soon so did Starfire as they realized they were both incredibly interested in this new guy. They turned the knob slowly and peeked into Tobias' makeshift room, breathing a sigh of relief as Tobias was still quite unconscious sleeping soundly under the covers with a leg jutting out from under the covers on one side. The two girls giggled slightly as they slowly walked into the darkened room, each thinking how terribly cute this new person slept.  
  
"Awwww I cannot believe how calm he looks when he sleeps." Starfire clasped her hands together pressing them against her cheek as if she were looking at a puppy with wide eyes. Raven rolled her eyes but deep down she wanted to act just like Starfire.  
  
~He is incredibly cute, he reminds me of Beast Boy. . . . . ~ Raven thought to herself and caught herself blushing as she compared this newcomer to her boy friend. Setting the plate on the nightstand Raven shook her head clear of these unnecessary thoughts and turned to Starfire.  
  
"Look at us, we're acting like crazed hormonal teens and I have a boyfriend and I believe you and Robin are slowly becoming more attached am I right?" Raven nodded as she finished thinking she had made an excellent point. Starfire snapped out of her quasi-trance and cocked her head as she spoke to her female friend.  
  
"But Raven. . . I was under the impression that we are hormonal teens . . . am I wrong?" Raven opened her mouth to make a point and as nothing escaped her lips merely sighed grumbling to herself.  
  
"Lets just go Star . . . He may be cute but we're involved." and with that Raven slowly made her way to the door, Starfire following close behind when she stopped suddenly. Raven, sensing her error in wording and the impending comment from Starfire pressed her palm to her forehead when it happened.  
  
"Soooooooooo Raven you think he's cute too." Starfire said coming up from behind Raven smiling wide and even Raven could not resist cracking a smile.  
  
"OK yes I think he is quite cute . . . now lets just leave all right?" Starfire nodded still grinning from ear to ear and the two friends walked out the door and turning the corner . . . .BAM!!!!!! There in the hallway was a very pissed off Robin and an equally upset Beast Boy. All of a sudden Starfire and Raven looked down at the floor and felt incredibly guilty. Robin and BB were just staring at the two girls when a voice came from inside the room.  
  
"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWN . . . . oh hey someone left me a sandwich cool." Beast Boy and Robin glared even harder at the two girls as Tobias walked out into the hallway eating the sandwich when he paused, sandwich half in his mouth, and after a few minutes pulled out the bulk of the sandwich and swallowed the piece in his mouth smiling.  
  
"Hey all." Tobias waved at the four. "What's going on?" He looked around focusing on each person. He started to worry when Raven and Starfire wouldn't look at him and then ran off, and when BB and Raven stuck around looking at him quite pissed.  
  
"What did you do to them!?" Raven demanded jabbing a finger into Tobias' chest. Tobias was looking as confused as was humanly possible and managed to pull out some words.  
  
"Did to who? Did what? I haven't done anything to anyone I just woke up. What's going on guys?" His eyes bounced between BB and Robin. Robin scoffed and turned away as BB jumped up to Tobias giving him a very un-BB-like look of total rage.  
  
"Look dude we are not your guys . . . and we do NOT appreciate you hitting on our girlfriends while were away, totally not cool!" Now Tobias had absolutely no idea what was really going on.  
  
"I seriously don't know what you're talking about . I . . I was seriously just sleeping . . . You have to believe me . . ." Raven turned around and looked even more pissed off than BB and pushed Tobias back and he dropped his sandwich.  
  
"We barely know you and we definitely do NOT have to believe you." As Tobias regained his composure BB started to walk away but Robin continued. "I was thinking about asking you to join us. . . but I've changed my mine so get the fuck out of our HQ." with that Robin turned and walked towards the gym. Tobias just stood in the hallway there for a good ten minutes before walking into his room and putting his shirt back on. As he reached the door he looked back and a tear slowly fell down his cheek before he walked out of the door and into the world.  
  
Later that day Robin and BB were watching "Gone in 60 Seconds" when two very angry girlfriends approached them. They stood directly in front of the TV and when Robin and BB looked up it was their turn to act sheepish.  
  
"Uh hi girls . . . what's up?" Robin asked in a very submissive tone.  
  
"What did you say to Tobias? Where is he?" Said a very very angry Raven and Starfire looked just as upset with them. Beast Boy stood up and tried to laugh everything off saying.   
  
"Look girls its just we didn't like him hitting on our girls, not cool ya know? So we just told him to hit the road." Robin and Beast Boy looked at each other and nodded thinking they had gotten out of the situation nicely, however Raven had closed her eyes and it seemed a vein was popping out of her forehead.  
  
"You . . . . idiots . . . .are . . . . so . . . . . STUPID!!!!!" Raven looked at both of them and it took all of her will power not to explode them both. "HE WASNT HITTING ON US!!!" Starfire placed a hand on her shoulder and Raven took a breath and that seemed to calm her a little. "Look he was fast asleep and we were just talking, he did nothing, you should be mad at us and not at him and now he's out there on his own or did you forget he lost his parents?" Robin and Beast Boy felt like shit as they realized Tobias was being truthful and actually a good friend while they were just plain jerks. Suddenly the alarm sounded and the Titans had to assemble to get ready for some sort of commotion. As they headed out the door Robin yelled to the team.  
  
"After this we look for Tobias . . . Beast Boy and I need to apologize." 


	3. notification

*I am as of now discontinuing the use of the character Berserker and the story involving him. I am currently working on a new story with the same basic plot. I'm sorry if anyone actually enjoyed the character* 


End file.
